1. Field of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to weed control. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus or system for controlling weeds by introducing a spray of pesticide, such as fertilizers and/or insecticide, or herbicide, beneath a cover, such as a backcutter, during the cutting of the weeds.
2. General Background
In the art of weed control with the use of pesticides, it has become a grave concern of environmentalists, and of the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) itself, that the spraying of pesticides, which commonly includes insecticides, herbicides and/or fertilizers, to control or eradicate weed growth must be done in a very controlled environment, and with the use of only certain approved pesticides. For example, one area which is a great concern is the control of weed growth along highways. In the past, the task was achieved simply, but somewhat expensively, by spraying the weed growth as a supplement or in the place of cutting the weed growth along the highway, or in the medians between divided highways. This mode of weed control has proven to be unsuitable because of the toxic nature of certain pesticides to surrounding plant and animal growth, and because when the pesticides are sprayed from conventional nozzle sprayers, at the end of a hose or the like, the wind tended to carry the vaporized spray into the highway path itself, which not only created a potential health hazard to passing motorists, but also, may have caused property damage to the vehicles on the highway.
Therefore, the EPA has developed stringent guidelines both in the types of pesticides that may be used, and in addition, to the manner in which they may be delivered. Even with the approved pesticides being used, the application of the pesticide must avoid the movement of the pesticide from the area being sprayed, and must be confined to that area. Therefore, there is need for a means to apply the pesticide which will provide the intended result, and yet, may be within the reasonable costs in order to carry out the use.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.